creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sally/@comment-35480973-20180514132722
Full Name: Sally Maryam Williams. Now likes to be called "Sally Maryam Dawn", or just plain old "Sally"Nickname(s): '''Sal, lil ghoul, ghost girl, bright eyes '''Meaning of name: Sally ( pulled from Urban Dictionary ) She is a sexy, strong, courageous, independent woman. A woman that isn't going to stand by and be bullied by anyone nor let you bully someone else in her presence. A woman that is both beautiful on the inside and out. Many may call her a saint. She will have your back in any fight, and so you better have her's too, and if not she will discard you for the coward trash heap you are. She is a dear friend, a shoulder to cry on, an encourager, trustworthy and respectable. Gender: 'Female'Age: '''Died at the age of 12, likes to 'appear' 8 when playing with any children living in her home (if not, she tries to scare out anyone living there). '''Date of Birth: '''April 5th, 1958 '''Race/Species: '''German American, Ghost/Poltergeist. (And before I get more BS that a ghost can't be a 'poltergeist', here's a definition of it: "Poltergeist: a noisy usually mischievous ghost held to be responsible for unexplained noises") '''Native language: '''American English '''Orientation/Sexual Preference: '''Straight '''Are They Dead: '''Yes '''If Yes, How’d They Die: Her uncle raped and killed her, by smashing in the side of her head with a rock after beating her up. Triggers: Her true last name, Williams, will cause her to throw a tantrum if not have a royal fit. She doesn't like to be called by her last name, reminds her too much of her uncle and what he did to her. Being forced to do anything, whatever it be, causes her to grow paranoid and puts her on edge. Being held down/pinned down for prolonged periods of time, feeling as if she had done something very bad. Date of Death: '''April 5th, 1970 '''Place of Death: Her local park Powers/Special Abilities: '''Can float a few feet off the ground, is able to phase through walls, floors and doors, is able to lift certain sized objects, but varies on how 'angry' she is. Angrier she is, the bigger the object, but takes a lot of energy out of her though, usually is less active until she can gather enough energy to repeat. Knocking on walls, doors, and windows. If she feels threatened, she can scratch (usually four instead of the typical three). '''Height: '''4'8" when 12, 4'0" when 8 '''Weight: '''Wont say. Sorry! :'D '''Hair color: '''Dark brown/Brown '''Eye color: '''Green '''Scars: '''Has cuts all over her arms and legs, few scrapes on her knees and elbows. '''Never Seen Without: '''Mr. Death, her teddy. '''Personality: '''Silly, playful, confident, honest, caring, does get jealous, loud, childish, bratty at times, stubborn. '''Hobbies (SLENDER MANSION ONLY): '''Playing tea party, or video games with BEN and the others, drawing and coloring, giving Smile.Dog walks, pulling pranks on everyone in the household, eating lots of sweets, staying up late to watch scary movies. '''Theme Song(s): www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTCTMa… www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLYlMq… youtu.be/lvaSlk9b4uY youtu.be/eTLOy88eL0k